Pureza de sangre
by aleejandraa
Summary: Marlene McKinnon, Reginald Cattermole y Amelia Bones coincidieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Y coincidieron en que, a pesar de ser sangre pura, ninguno tenía ganas de masacrar mestizos y sangres sucias. Reto Tres palabras, tres personajes del Foro The Ruins.
1. Familia

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. sino yo sería la tapa de todas las revistas y estaría comiendo caviar (o una buena hamburguesa de McDonalds, no soy tan exquisita xD).

* * *

Esta historia participa del** Reto Tres palabras, tres personajes** del **Foro The Ruins. **El reto consistía en crear tres viñetas con los personajes y sus respectivas palabras asignadas.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon, Reginald Cattermole y Amelia Bones vendrían a estar en el mismo curso pero diferentes casas. Los hechos suceden antes de la primera Orden del Fénix. Hice una investigación bastante precisa acerca de los hechos durante esa época y si alguien tiene dudas, puede preguntarme y le daré una línea del tiempo. Sí, hice una xD.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon: Familia

_Cuarto curso, 1962._

Marlene McKinnon provenía de una familia de sangre pura pero, al contrario de todos los Slytherin, no estaba orgullosa de ello o, por lo menos, no especialmente.

La muchacha había sido sorteada en Ravenclaw aunque había tenido que mantener una acalorada discusión con el Sombrero Seleccionador previamente.

Ella no era una Slytherin, le importaba un comino que sus cinco hermanos y una larga lista de antepasados hubieran sido serpientes y le importaba aún menos que ella pudiera alcanzar grandes cosas de la mano de las túnicas verdes y las maldiciones imperdonables.

Porque ella no era igual a su familia y tampoco ambicionaba poder y riquezas.

Dejó de pensar en ello pues ya habían pasado un par de años desde que ella misma había forjado su destino, eligiendo la casa de las águilas, y se concentró en el libro que tenía entre manos.

Aunque hacía tiempo que no podía concentrarse.

Se respiraba un ambiente extraño en Hogwarts y aunque ella no fuera una sangre sucia como llamaban a los hijos de muggle siempre sentía las miradas de los Slytherin, y de algún que otro Ravenclaw elitista, en su nuca, conocía lo que se murmuraba a sus espaldas y sabía que cuando menos se lo esperara la acorralarían en un pasillo y le harían saber que era lo que le convenía.

Aunque esto último no había pasado aún, por lo menos, no la habían buscado especialmente a ella, algunas veces, Marlene se preguntaba por qué estaba tan segura de que la atacarían si, al fin y al cabo, ella era una sangre pura.

Sin embargo, esta no era una guerra de sangre, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Le bastaba ver a Dorcas Meadowes, una Slytherin, sangre pura, dos años mayor que ella, ser atacada cada vez que salía en defensa de Benjy Fenwick, un Hufflepuff, de primero, porque esto era una guerra de lealtades y Marlene también sabía muy bien que las suyas, según los puristas, esos que buscaban afanosos la destrucción de los sangre sucia, estaban del lado equivocado.

Y, al parecer, ser un Slytherin de sangre pura no te garantizaba nada, pensaba Marlene cuando ayudaba a Dorcas en algún combate claramente desigual.

Y, aunque todavía no pudiera ni imaginarlo, cuando, en 1981, le llegaran noticias de que su familia había sido masacrada, la muchacha, antes de llorar desconsolada o de querer venganza, lo primero en que pensaría, casi burlándose de sus padres y sus cinco hermanos, sería en que ser un Slytherin sangre pura no te garantiza nada.


	2. Pureza de sangre

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. sino yo sería la tapa de todas las revistas y estaría comiendo caviar (o una buena hamburguesa de McDonalds, no soy tan exquisita xD).

* * *

Esta historia participa del** Reto Tres palabras, tres personajes** del **Foro The Ruins. **El reto consistía en crear tres viñetas con los personajes y sus respectivas palabras asignadas.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon, Reginald Cattermole y Amelia Bones vendrían a estar en el mismo curso pero diferentes casas. Los hechos suceden antes de la primera Orden del Fénix. Hice una investigación bastante precisa acerca de los hechos durante esa época y si alguien tiene dudas, puede preguntarme y le daré una línea del tiempo. Sí, hice una xD.

* * *

Pureza de sangre

_Sexto curso, 1964. _

Reginald Cattermole era de sangre pura hasta la médula.

Si algún Slytherin quisiera cuestionar su distinguido linaje, Reg podría sacar su árbol genealógico del bolsillo y mostrarle que en base a matrimonios de lo más incestuosos y de enlaces con familias reconocidas, la familia Cattermole había mantenido la sangre sin una gota de contaminación.

Sin embargo, a Reginald la pureza de la sangre lo traía muy sin cuidado ya que su mejor amigo era un mestizo y la chica que lo traía loco era hija de muggles.

Mary Grant era una muchacha de cuarto, hija de muggles y tan Gryffindor como lo era Reg, por lo tanto, él no entendía por qué se hacían tantas diferencias.

Pero tampoco se paraba a preguntárselo ya que él no se metía en líos ni con los Slytherin ni con nadie y prefería mantenerse así.

Sin embargo, la tarde que vio llorando a Mary, no le importaba si tenía que pelear con los de Slytherin, con un Colacuerno Húngaro o con el mismísimo Dumbledore con tal de no ver a Mary triste una vez más.

— Mary, cariño, ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó Reginald abrazando a la muchacha.

La chica primero negó desconsolada pero luego murmuró un suave Mulciber.

Dejando a la muchacha con sus amigas, Cattermole salió hecho una furia de la sala común de Gryffindor sin siquiera considerar qué haría cuando se enfrentara a Mulciber y, por descontado, a su pandilla.

Él no era muy bueno con los hechizos o con los puños pero estaba dispuesto a defender a Mary aunque eso le costara sudor y sangre, seguramente, mucha de esta última.

Los Slytherin nunca lo habían tenido en cuenta. Era un sangre pura y nunca intervenía en su diversión. Era la ecuación perfecta.

Por lo tanto, cuando lo vieron llegar, ni se inmutaron hasta que un hechizo impactó en la espalda de Mulciber y lo dejó de rodillas, escupiendo babosas.

En seguida, sus compañeros se pusieron en pie y lo rodearon, apuntándole con sus varitas, sin temblar o dudar en atacar.

Sintió el primer rayo impactar en su costilla derecha y se dobló tal como lo había hecho Mulciber cuando él lo hechizó.

Otra maldición lo golpeó y quedó inconsciente.

Despertó dos días después.

Mary estaba durmiendo en una silla que no parecía nada cómoda. Divisó las camas más próximas y estaban ocupadas.

Reconoció a Marlene, una muchacha de su mismo año pero de Ravenclaw, y a los gemelos Prewett que egresarían este año y con los cuales compartía usualmente la sala común de Gryffindor.

Las miradas se posaron en él.

— Deberías tener más cuidado al elegir tus oponentes. Ocho contra uno nunca es un buen número. Para nadie— soltó uno de los gemelos pero la sonrisa suavizó la reprimenda.

— Aunque le hiciste un buen daño a Mulciber— opinó Marlene que volteó la cara para ver al mencionado un par de camas más allá, durmiendo—. Aunque, claro, tu chica tuvo que terminar el trabajo— dijo cómplice.

¿Su chica?

Reginald no pudo decir nada, ni siquiera consiguió articular unas simples gracias o preguntar qué había pasado cuando él perdió la conciencia.

Porque recién, en esos momentos, se dio cuenta de la importancia de la pureza de la sangre. Aunque también descubrió que el problema no era la sangre, sino quien la llevaba en sus venas.

Y, ahora, mirando a Mary, tenía bastante claro que la sangre pura no corría por los descendientes de largos linajes de magos…


	3. Ley

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible le pertenece a J.K. sino yo sería la tapa de todas las revistas y estaría comiendo caviar (o una buena hamburguesa de McDonalds, no soy tan exquisita xD).

* * *

Esta historia participa del** Reto Tres palabras, tres personajes** del **Foro The Ruins. **El reto consistía en crear tres viñetas con los personajes y sus respectivas palabras asignadas.

* * *

Marlene McKinnon, Reginald Cattermole y Amelia Bones vendrían a estar en el mismo curso pero diferentes casas. Los hechos suceden antes de la primera Orden del Fénix. Hice una investigación bastante precisa acerca de los hechos durante esa época y si alguien tiene dudas, puede preguntarme y le daré una línea del tiempo. Sí, hice una xD.

* * *

Ley

_Séptimo curso, 1965._

Amelia Bones no era una alborotadora, es más, sus compañeras de habitación bromeaban diciendo que era "la ley" por su obsesión con mantener el orden cueste lo que cueste, aunque prefería que ese cueste lo que cueste no implicara la violencia.

Era bastante respetada entre los alumnos de Hogwarts, ella no entendía bien por qué pero prefería que las cosas se mantuvieran así.

No quería pasar días en la enfermería ni tener que pedir ayuda porque la habían emboscado, eso no iba con ella, y aprovechaba ser una sangre pura, de esas familias ancestrales, que era una de las únicas cosas que los elitistas parecían respetar sino te metías con ellos para mantenerse al margen.

Amelia recorrió el pasillo en su ronda de prefecta y terminó satisfecha al encontrar todo en su lugar.

Sin embargo, cuando cerca de medianoche regresaba a la sala común de Hufflepuff, distinguió voces en la Sala de Trofeos y se acercó dispuesta a reprender a los alumnos fuera de sus camas.

Una voz femenina que distinguió como la de Bellatrix Black llegó a sus oídos fuerte y clara como si la muchacha quisiera que ella escuchara todo.

— Dame una razón para que no te torture aquí y ahora, asqueroso sangre sucia—. Amelia podía imaginarse a la mayor de las hermanas Black sonreír y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. También podía imaginarse a ese pobre alumno intimidado bajo las garras de esa sádica chica y le dio lástima.

Escuchó risas lo que significaba que la muchacha no estaba sola y eso la detuvo de entrar en acción inmediatamente. Necesitaba un plan, ayuda, pero podía escuchar como los sollozos comenzaban a brotar del pecho del que sería torturado y algo dentro de su pecho la animó a ponerse en acción.

No obstante cuando estaba dispuesta a girar el picaporte una mano la detuvo desde las sombras.

Se sobresaltó cuando otra mano le tapó la boca para detener el chillido que iba a salir cuando la frenaron.

Distinguió a algunos compañeros como Marlene, Reginald y Benjy y se tranquilizó. Había un par de chicos más dispuestos a entrar en acción pero esperaban algo, una señal que, al parecer, era el grito del rehén.

Marlene miró a Amelia y debió haber visto algo en su mirada pues pateó la puerta sin detenerse un segundo más y un mar de rayos y gritos se desató en la habitación.

Amelia no dudó en seguir a la marea de alumnos porque como "la ley" debía impartir justicia y dejar que la pureza de sangre fuera un motivo válido para torturar tampoco iba ni con ella ni con los mismos valores que le dictaban mantenerse apartada de los problemas.

No veía este enfrentamiento como un problema. Lo veía como lo correcto.


End file.
